The Beast that lurks in the night
by PurpleLilyBlossom
Summary: He loved her so much in life, but when that love turns him into something unnatural.  He will become a force that every living creature in the world will fear. Can her love for him save him from what he has become?  SasukeSakuraNarutoSakura Paring
1. Chapter 1

The beast that lurks in the night

chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was a mighty warrior, coming from a long line of extremely wealthy powerful rulers. He served and protected the new religion that had been sweeping through the country side. His land was known to all as the most beautiful. A vast forest full of tall thick trees and flowers of such delicate rare beauty, that it is to be found nowhere else in the world. He met and fell in love with princess Sakura. She was the most beautiful women in all the provinces, and the most precious thing in Sasuke's life. He guarded and protected his new bride as if she were made of a fine glass that would shatter at any moment. She was his life, and he was hers. For she too, loved Sasuke with all her heart and soul. On the night of their union, Sasuke got news that the enemy, a country to the north who had been trying to take over the church of the new religion for 8 straight months now. Was attacking once again near the castle. Sakura, fearing that she may never see her love again. Begged that he stay with her. Sasuke locked her in his powerful arms, catching her lips in a searing kiss that would forever burn in the back of his mind. Before turning and rushing out the doors to join his men and the battle that called. He fought savagely to defend his land, the church, and most of all, Sakura. Her face stayed in his mind as he viciously cut down one man after another.

The vengeful enemy, sensing defeat. Did the one thing that they knew would get to Sasuke. They sent a letter to the castle carrying false news of Sasuke's death. Sakura, believing that he was dead. Took a dagger and thrust it into her abdomen.

As the battle neared its end. Sasuke thought of the women he had left behind. Eager to get back to her. When he reached the castle he expected to see her waiting for him at the doors but, she wasn't. He looked all over the castle, getting more and more

Panicked as his search turned up nothing. Finally he walked into the church, hoping to find that she was sitting in it as she so often enjoyed doing. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks. He sputtered onyx eyes wide as he took in the horrible site in front of him. There she lay, on the cold stone floor of the church. Her long pink curls lying around her head, a few stray curls against her deathly pale face. She still wore the long, elegantly shaped, beaded sleeved dark blue dress that had taken his breath away when he had first seen it on her earlier that day, her wedding dress. The blue diamond necklace that had belonged to his mother lay around her neck. He slowly walked to her side, noticing the blood that had soaked through the dress and leaked down the corners of her mouth. Seeing her blood made the situation all too real and he collapsed weakly to the ground beside her. Falling hard on his knees as pain overwhelmed him.

"Sa…Sakura…" He choked out,

His entire body shaking with uncontrollable, violent sobs.

He felt the presence of the priests but didn't even bother to look up. Instead he reached for her, flinching when his hands made contact with her cold skin. He pulled her limp body against his hard chest. Muffling deep painful sobs into her soft curls.

Something white caught his eye and he realized it was a piece of

Crinkled paper laying discarded a few feet from where she had been lying. It had crimson blotches stained on it. With shaky fingers Sasuke picked it up, unfolded it and read the contents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Love is gone, _

_All is lost without him. May god forgive me for what I am about to do. But I cannot go on living without him. I cannot survive without him. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priests were talking but he didn't care, he didn't care what they had to say. He lowered Sakura to the ground once more as a tortured scream escaped his lips. Doubling over as more sobs racked his body. Then one of them uttered something that made his blood run cold and a deep hatred like nothing he had ever felt before burn through his body.

_They will pay…_

"She took her own life, she is dammed,"

Sasuke's grief and pain quickly turned to into uncontrollable rage. Howling like a madman, he leaped to his feet. Watery onyx eyes darkening as he glared at the priests.

"NOOO!!!" He screamed, "THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR DEFENDING YOUR GOD!!!"

The priests backed away in fear at the savage look in his eyes. Sasuke didn't care; in fact, he found that he enjoyed it. The church he had so furiously defended, the god he had come to trust. What did he get in return for all that he sacrificed? Did this god protect her? Was this god even listening to him now as another broken sob escaped his lips? Why did this god have to take her from him? Something in him snapped and he stared up defiantly.

"I RENOUNCE GOD!!!" He screamed over and over again.

The Priests, horrified by his behavior, backed away even further.

"It is gods wish…"

A scream that sounded like it had come from the belly of a wounded animal ripped from his throat and he charged blindly from the church.

Sasuke hunted down the rest of the enemy from the battle. They kneeled at his feet, whimpering pitifully, begging for there lives. So Sasuke made sure he killed them slowly, made sure they suffered as he suffered.

_They will all pay_

Before turning his attention to his own people. People he once would have given his life to defend were now his prey. He took the bodies of those he killed and impaled them with there own weapons. Chopped off there heads and drank there blood. His people began to fear him. Convinced that he'd gone completely mad.

In the years that followed he went on a rampage. Killing anything and everyone who crossed his path. Some even said they had seen his eyes turn crimson, that he began to crave human blood. Even after Sasuke's death, people refused to live near the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chapter 1

Tell me what you think...I need your imput people!!

Don't be afraid to be honest. my feelings wont get hurt : ) I promise

Now review !! review!!!

By the way, this story is a little different then what your used to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat at her vanity, combing through her long pink curls. Listening to the voices outside her window; a small smile forming on her face as the voices grew louder. Her little brother had a bit of a crush on her best friend Ino. She could hear his voice and Ino's laughter. 2 minutes later the door swung open.

"Sakura, what on earth are you doing still brushing your hair, I thought you were ready!!" Her best friend screeched.

Sakura turned from her reflection, her smile widening as her dark green eyes took in her friends appearance. Ino looked beautiful as usual. Her long dirty blonde hair pulled back in the latest fashion. The long black evening gown she wore with a matching diamond studded necklace looked fit for a queen. That was Ino though, her rich friend. Always the little beauty, walking around in dresses that Sakura could only dream about owning. She loved her friend dearly, they had been friends since they were both little. Nothing would ever change that.

"Are we still going to my house or are we just staying here today?"

Sakura turned back to the mirror, "actually Ino, I was going to spend the afternoon with Naruto." She could see Ino in the mirror as she reached for the locket lying beside her brush. Ino saw this and smiled, stepping behind her friend and taking the locket.

"How is your dearly beloved anyway?"

Sakura lifted her curls as Ino placed the simple necklace around her neck. The silver locket fit perfectly just above her breasts. She ran her fingers over it as Ino sat down on the bed.

"I'm meeting him in a little while; he won't tell me what he's planning." She pouted as she remembered his words to her the night before.

"_So, where exactly are you taking me anyway?" _

_His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, one of his cocky smiles lighting up his face. _

"_I'm not telling," _

_Sakura glared up at his smug face, "and why not?" _

_He just continued to grin down at her. Knowing how much it irritated her. _

"_It's a suprise, that's why." _

Sakura had tried everything she could think of to get him to tell her but he wouldn't cave in.

"So has he asked you yet?"

Sakura sighed heavily, reaching for her brush.

"No, sometimes I think he wants to but…maybe I'm just imagining things he…" a burst of giggles cut her off and Sakura glared at Ino through the mirror.

"Sakura, we are talking about a man who has been crazy about you since the first day he saw you 3 years ago."

Ino stood from the bed and walked behind her.

"The fool is madly in love with you Sakura, give him some time, he'll ask you."

Ino placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Sakura sighed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked to the edge of the park where Naruto had told her to meet him. There was one small problem though, no Naruto. He practically drove her insane yesterday, reminding her to be at the park at exactly 1 o'clock. He spent the entire dinner repeating it, making her promise she would be there at 1. Until she finally lost her temper and smacked him from across the table. An action that had cost her dearly, the second they finished eating he had her pressed up against the back of the building outside. It was dark by this time and all she could see was his tall, muscular frame towering over her. Then he pulled out his secret weapon, her green eyes widened in terror when she realized what he was about to do but, she couldn't get away. Then he began his toture, ticking her sides mercilessly, grinning down at her as she squirmed helplessly.

"Ss...Stop…NARUTO!!!" She had cried out between fits of giggles.

Oh he was so going to get it! Sakura thought as she walked to a park bench and sat down. After all the fuss he had made, and he's not even here! She was about to get up when a pair of strong warm arms slid around her shoulders. A small scream escaped her lips as she felt hot breath hit her ear. She was about to scream again until she heard his voice.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"NARUTO…don't scare me like that!!!!"

He pulled away and sat beside her on the bench. About a million horrible things had gone through her mind of what she was going to do to him but, the moment he walked into view and she looked into those dark blue eyes of his, all her anger melted away. Not knowing what else to do she scrunched her face, lower lip turned up, giving him her best pout.

"I've been waiting for you!!" She exclaimed, watching his eyes flicker for a moment before he looked away. The pout disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at him.

That was different; usually he flashed her that grin of his and told her how impatient she can be. Not this time, instead he continued to keep his eyes turned away from her.

The air between them grew thick with tension and she immediately began to worry. Did something happen? Is he ok?

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, eyes staring at nothing in particular, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. After what felt like an eternity his brow furrowed and he turned his head. Blue eyes staring into hers nervously, now she was really scared. Why was he nervous? What was bothering him? Sakura suddenly had an overwhelming urge to pull him into her arms and comfort him. To protect him from whatever it was that was troubling him. Nothing could have prepared her for the next words that left his mouth.

"Marry me Sakura,"

She was stunned into silence, the fact that the man she loved finally uttered the words she had been longing to hear for 3 long months. She couldn't speak, didn't trust herself to speak without bursting into tears. She felt his calloused hands slide into her smaller ones and her eyes burned.

"I love you so much it scares me, when I think of spending the rest of my life without you…I can't breathe…"

Tears ran freely down her face as she stared into his un-characteristically serious face. His eyes filled with so much love, never wavering from hers.

"I need you Sakura, marry me?"

Unable to hold back any longer, a sob escaped her parted lips and she flung herself into his arms.

"Yes..." she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

She was laughing and crying at the same time as he pulled her onto his lap. His lips slowly massaging hers, kissing her so softly, but at the same time with so much passion that it made her light headed.

_So this was his big surprise…_

She spent the rest of the afternoon, perfectly content, wrapped in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!! Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sakura…" he whispered**

**Her name rolled off his tongue and he could have sworn he felt his heart move once more under his breast. **

**He had not uttered her name out loud for centuries. Funny that one name could elicit so many powerful emotions, and so many painful memories. Finding out that she was alive filled him with these emotions. **

**Surprise, shock, relief, feelings he had not felt for so long that they were almost foreign to him. It brought back so many memories, most he had forced to the back of his mind. Now they were back with a vengeance. **

**The one that had haunted him the most, was the last time he saw her alive. He could still see her, could re-call every detail as if it had just happened yesterday. The dark blue fabric that had clung to her small frame like a second skin, flowing from her waist down past her feet, how soft her cream colored skin had felt under his finger tips. Her silky pink curls framing her angelic face, rolling down her exposed shoulders stopping just below the end of the dress, how those big emerald green eyes gazed at him from under thick dark lashes, filled with so much fear. Her petal soft, full lips trembling as her voice pleaded with him to stay with her. **

**Almost as if she knew what was about to happen, it tortured him endlessly. **

**The way she clung to him, holding him close. As if she knew fate was about to tear them apart. The taste of her lips, Lips that were sweeter than honey. They were so addicting, he couldn't stop kissing them, but hell, everything about her had been addicting. How she always smelled of wild flowers, the taste of her, the feel of her in his arms. Know matter how hard he tried; he just hadn't been able to get enough of her. When his father had died and his family had slowly fallen apart, she had been the only thing that was keeping him from completely loosing his sanity. **

"**Sakura…" his voice quivered, thick with emotion as memory after memory washed over him. **

**Onyx eyes flickered to a deep, crimson red, glinting dangerously in the candle lit room. **

"**Sai!!!" His deep voice rumbled off the high walls and echoed off tiled floors. **

**Within seconds a young man walked into the room. The boy looked no older than 16yrs old. With a mop of jet black hair that hung just below his chin, bangs hanging just above dark smoldering eyes. Besides the sexy grin that glowed on his handsome face, the boy was the spitting image of his older brother, Sasuke Uchiha. **

**The moment the younger Uchiha's eyes landed on his brothers his grin faded. Though he resembled his brother, Sai was nothing like his brother. Sasuke was a monster, one who killed brutally without mercy. He had hated his brother for so long for what he did to him. **

_Sai had lived in the family castle up until his father had died in battle. His mother fell apart soon after and eventually went insane. His oldest brother Itachi disappeared shortly after and never returned. Leaving the responsibilities of the castle and all that their father had been trying to accomplish to Sasuke, but Sasuke's mental stability began to teeter. So Sai left the castle and began living in a nearby village. Years later he began to hear rumors that his brother had married and hoped for the best. He found happiness working as a blacksmith and fell in love with a young peasant women who he planned to marry. _

_Years later his simple plans for his future were drastically altered when he found himself face to face with a horrible creature. It was his brother Sasuke, but something was wrong with him. Sasuke had finally gone completely insane. When he looked into Sasuke's eyes he did not see his brother, he saw a monster. His brother brutally raped and murdered his wife. Then kidnapped him and took him back to the castle. _

_Sai didn't understand what had happened to his brother until Sasuke had shown him. Until he felt the sting of razor sharp fangs tearing into his flesh, felt the thick, salty, warm liquid drip onto his tongue. The thick tangy liquid he would spend the rest of eternity hungering for. _

_For so long he had hated Sasuke… _

"**What do you want?" Sai's voice was steely as his dark eyes glared into red swirling eyes. **

**He had partially been able to forgive his brother, but not completely. **

"**Where did you see her?" **

**Sai rolled his eyes, now VERY familiar with who "Sakura" was. Perhaps it was for this very reason that Sai was finally able to bring himself to try and forgive his brothers actions all those many years ago. With the knowledge that Sasuke too, had once loved someone as much as he had. A love so strong that it had drove him to be this…this creature…Sasuke never spoke of it and Sai wasn't going to ask him about it either. He got his information from asking villagers and reading old newspapers. The stories he had heard were confirmed when he had seen the look on his brother's face at the mention of **_**her**_** name.**

"**I was walking from a theater in London when I saw her walking with another from the same theater." **

**Sai glanced into his brother's stony, expressionless face. His features looking as it did when he was still a young man. Ageless, flawless features save for the unnatural red swirling eyes. **

"**It was really her?" **

**Sai folded his arms across his chest. "Long pink curls, dark green eyes, small build…the only reason I recognized her is because of how people here at home had described her." **

**Sasuke turned away and walked towards a nearby statue. **

**His angel, she was truly alive then. It had been so long that he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to love. He wanted to feel it again, wanted to take back what had been ripped from him so long ago. **

**As if Sai had been able to read Sasuke's thoughts. His eyes widened in horror. **

"**Your not going after her are you?" He asked warily**

**One look in his brothers blood red eyes answered his question and flared his growing panic and uneasiness. **

"**You can't!!" Sai blurted out,**

**Sasukes eyes darkened, narrowing dangerously. Any other being would cower in fear but not him. **

**Sai walked forward, "I mean…what are you going to do?" **

"**Take back what was stolen from me…" Sasuke answered simply. **

**Sai stood beside him, "she doesn't even remember you."**

**Sasukes skin began to pale, his features slowly changing from that of a young man to something else…**

"**I will love again…" his voice vibrated deep in his throat. His features continued to change, Jet black hair grew out, skin turning pale green, looking almost rubbery. Ears moving…growing out to long vertical points. **

**Sai watched the creature in front of him and realized he had made a mistake thinking his brother was capable of anything…let alone emotions. **

**Sasuke was insane, a blood thirsty beast who was headed in the direction of a whole city of innocent people. **

**Sai watched his brother crawl up the left wall of the castle with unnatural speed and agility. **

**When Sasuke disappeared he turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the doors. Dark eyes narrowed as he mentally slapped himself for his actions during the last few months. **

**Because of him the worst monster the world has ever seen was headed straight for an innocent girl. **

**He only hoped he could find her before Sasuke did and warn her. **

**

* * *

She had been on cloud nine the entire day. A large smile was ****plastered on her face as she walked home. Her eyes traveling to her right hand for the hundredth time in two minutes. A giggle escaping her lips as she admired the ring glittering up at her. Her Naruto was full of surprises; she was never able to predict what he'll do next. He must have been planning to propose to her for weeks and she never suspected a thing. **

**Her smile widened as she thought of what her mother will think when she finds out. Sakura was almost certain her mother would approve. Her mother seemed to like him when she had introduced him to her last year. The wind picked up and Sakura pulled the heavy coat tighter around her small frame. **

**The sky was almost completely dark now and the lanterns have already been lit. The flickering light casting an almost eerie glow on the street corners as she walked. A few carriages moved past her as she made her way to her house. Another gust of icy wind caressed her face and she buried herself further in the heavy black coat. **

**It happened again; the wind colder than before as it brushed passed her face. Blowing her long curls free of the messy braid she had placed it in earlier that day. **

**Sakura stopped walking and looked around her. Realizing as if for the first time how empty the streets and sidewalks are for this time of night. Normally, it's so crowded that you are shoulder to shoulder with people going to the theater, out to dinner, taking there dogs for walks. **

**Fear griped her as she eyed the empty sidewalks. Where was everybody? It wasn't that late, she had only left Naruto at the park less than 10 minutes ago. Sakura turned on the street where she lived and quickened her pace. **

"_Sakura…"_

**She suddenly felt as if eyes were watching her, no, as if pair of eyes were watching her. Another gust of icy wind blew around her and Sakura shivered. **

**Large green eyes looked wildly around at the shadows that now looked so threatening to her. She felt a terrifying sense of being in danger. Something was hunting her, watching her, coming closer to her. Getting closer…**

"_Sakura…"_

**She was running now, desperate to get away from whatever it was. Footsteps echoed behind her and she pushed herself to move faster. Shoes thundering on the ground, heart pounding. **

**She collided with something solid and screamed, raising her hands in a weak attempt to protect herself. **

"**Sakura," **

**Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She turned her head, looking behind her. Watching as a man with his family crossed to the sidewalk she had just been walking on. Her brow furrowed in confusion, watching as a young women walked hand in hand with her sweetheart. **

"**Sakura, are you alright?" **

**Sakura looked back at her friend, then back out at the street just as a carriage passed by. **

"**Y…yeah…I…I'm alright," She stuttered. **

"**Well, you did remember that I'm having an important party at my house tonight…right?" **

**Ino folded her arms as Sakura turned back to the street. Watching two young men step out of a carriage. Trying to make sense of what had just happened. **

"**Yes, of course Ino," Sakura answered, turning back to her friend. **

**Sakura looked past Ino and saw her house. **

"**Let me go freshen up first," **

**She started walking to the door, Ino hot on her trail with a smirk on her face, having spotted the ring on Sakura's finger. **

**

* * *

**

**Sakura stood in the room where Ino's party was being held. **

**Beautiful china, silks, and respected high class people surrounded her.**

**She always felt as though she didn't fit in with this crowd, even though Ino always insisted on Sakura attending these parties with her. **

"**Do you see that man over there?" Ino pointed casually to a young man dressed in a black shirt with a brown jacket, black pants and a matching black tie. His brown eyes traveling around the room as he casually swiped a strand of dark brown hair from his eyes. **

"**That's Kiba; he has the biggest ego, so full of himself, his father just left on a business trip to Europe." **

**Another young man entered the room. Wearing a white shirt with black pants and a black jacket, he wore no tie. His dark unruly brown hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. Dark brown eyes gazing around in an almost non-enthusiastic way. Ino's eyes seem to light up when she saw him. **

"**That's Shikamaru; his father is one of the richest men in the country, next to my father that is. He has never really been one to attend these social gatherings but his father always insists he go." **

**Shikamaru glanced their way and Ino wiggled her fingers at him. Batting her eye lashes and flashing one of her smiles. Sakura could tell instantly that Ino liked this Shikamaru. **

"**Watch this…." **

**Sakura watched as Ino walked towards Shikamaru. **

**About two seconds later Ino was surrounded by 3 men. Kiba, Shikamaru and one she had never seen before. Ino was such a carefree spirit. Her boldness and free-way of speaking sometimes shocked Sakura but at the same time she admired her friend and could see why men flocked around her so. She sometimes found herself wishing she could be as lovely and adored as Ino. **

**She left the party early, much to the distaste of Ino. Claiming she had an early morning tomorrow when in reality she just wanted to leave. **

**She really had no idea why Ino always made such a big stink about her going to those parties. She wasn't wealthy, she already had a fiancé, and she just didn't fit in with the higher class. **

**Sakura climbed out of the simple, yet beautiful dress she had chosen to wear to the party and pulled her long pink curls free of another braid. A sea of pink curls spiraled down her bare shoulders and back as she reached for her brush and began to comb out any tangles. Her mind traveling back to the strange experience she'd had out on the street. **

**She knew she had been alone, she had clearly seen the barren sidewalks and street. That's what didn't make any sense to her, because when she'd gotten to her house and looked back the street and sidewalks were once again bustling with people and carriages. There had been someone with her, someone following her….**

**Sakura shook her head and placed her brush back on her vanity. Standing up she chose a dark lavender colored night gown, slid it on and crawled into bed. Telling herself to forget about the strange occurrence. **

**

* * *

**

**She felt so warm, so safe and content. A feeling she had not felt for so long. She could hear steady breaths behind her and turned over. Feeling tears sting her eyes as she studied the one lying beside her. The dark locks that hung just above his eyes, resting on his forehead as he slept. He had always looked so peaceful in his sleep. She felt his powerful muscular arms wrapped around her. Felt his hot breath hit her face. She was surrounded by his scent, the smell of exotic spices that only he seemed to have. A sob escaped her lips as long delicate fingers lightly trailed the hard muscles beneath exposed olive colored skin. She couldn't believe it was him. **

**Another broken sob escaped her lips. He stirred this time, eyes opening, dark onyx staring into watery green. **

"**Sakura, what's wrong?" **

**Oh god, that voice…she felt one of his large hands cup her face, tears leaking onto it as she leaned into the pad. She missed his touch so much. **

"**What's wrong?" He repeated, onyx eyes burning with intensity and…love. She couldn't speak, overwhelmed with a deep painful need for him. The feeling tightened in her stomach, making it hard to breathe. **

"**You're here…" was all she managed to force out before her lips were smashed against his in a heated kiss. The kiss was **

**Feverish, domineering, she parted her lips and his tongue plunged in. **

**He growled and pulled her closer, re-exploring every crevice of her mouth. She moaned, sobbing into his lips as he continued to ravage her. Returning his kiss with equal passion, desperately trying to bring his body as close to hers as possible. He pulled away, placing two more quick kisses on her swollen lips before resting his forehead against hers. **

**She felt his harsh breaths hit her face and whimpered. Wanting more, wanting so much more, her entire body ached for his. **

**His chest shook with each uneven breath. She explored it with her fingers. Long fingers trailing over smooth olive colored skin. Re-memorizing every muscle, every scar. Tears sliding down her face as she continued to sob happily, content being held tightly in his arms once again. **

"**I thought id never see you again…" she sobbed. **

"**But…you're here…" she felt his hands comb through her curls and leaned into them, starved for his touch. She clung to him as if he were her very life force, her hands desperately running over his chest. **

**She looked into his face, looking exactly as she remembered it. Every feature exactly the same, unmarred by time. **

**It was her who initiated the kiss this time. Kissing him slowly, painfully slow…reveling in the familiar feelings that coursed through her as she did so. **

**He groaned…deepening the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip before plunging into her mouth. Kissing her so hard his teeth clanked against hers. His hands holding her head firmly in place as he did so. **

**Once again he pulled away, panting heavily. She tried to chase his lips with hers and whimpered when she found he was out of reach. **

**To her horror she realized he was leaving, disappearing. She tried to hold onto him but he continued to fade. **

"**Please…" she sobbed brokenly, watching his tall frame, now distorted and blurry. Standing in front of her… **

**She felt as if something important was being ripped from her. She tried to hold onto it but it continued to fade. **

"**Don't, please…." She cried. **

"**Sakura…"**

**She thrashed around, sobbing hysterically.**

"**SAKURA!!!!!"**

* * *

A.N. :

I know it's been a while since Iv updated...sorry about that...

The first couple chapters might be a little confusing...very sorry about that. I promise that as the story progresses it will get less confusing.

Like iv mentioned before this story is different than what your used to reading. Not your typical Naruto story...

The plot im using for this story is based on a movie...some of you may have seen it...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review!!!! I need feedback peeps!!! Good or bad...I promise you wont hurt my feelings


End file.
